


would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Songfic, changkyun's just here to help cook, home ec classes, hoseok is a dork in love, hoseok is absolutely in love with kihyun already, it all takes place in a classroom, kihyun falls in love with hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Lee Hoseok knew next to nothing about cooking, but that would never have stopped him from joining a home economic class. He didn't love cooking, nor did he have an actual interest in it, but he did have an interest in a particular brunet boy named Yoo Kihyun.alternatively: Hoseok has a huge crush on Kihyun and asks him to fall in love with him too.





	would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> give a listen to dodie's [would you be so kind](https://youtu.be/lRW1JcSRPgU) while you read!!

Lee Hoseok knew next to nothing about cooking, but that would never have stopped him from joining a home economic class. He didn't love cooking, nor did he have an actual interest in it, but he did have an interest in a particular brunet boy who was really only there to help the poor teacher, a sweet older lady by the name of Mrs. Cho who often had to leave the class for health issues. He should've expected the number of times he would embarrass himself in the class, however, the amount of times he'd burnt his food so badly it was basically charcoal; the two times he opened the oven just to have a cartoonish cloud of black coat his face. He swore that only happened on television, but there he stood, the only thing from his neck up not speckled black being the whites of his eyes. He blinked cartoonishly, the room silent, until he heard a sigh from that one boy, his lips curled up on the left side in a lopsided grin. It wasn't so bad, Hoseok decided. The girls in the class pitied him, the guys gave him pats on the shoulder and soft words of understanding. He wasn't a total failure if Yoo Kihyun shot him that affectionate smirk before taking his hand and tugging him out of the room. 

 

"Lee Hoseok!" Kihyun called out from across the room, leaning over the counter in front of him next to a girl, her cheeks flushed as she stirred away at cake batter. He waited for Hoseok's eyes to meet his own, lip curling in the corner in that way that he did every time he spoke with the pure intention to tease Hoseok. "You're not gonna have a cake to make if you keep stirring that, you know? From how you're holding it, it's gonna fall in the floor." 

 

Hoseok's ears reddened as he adjusted his grip on the bowl, slowing his stirring with a lopsided grin of his own. "I have faith in myself. Don't you? I didn't burn anything for a week now!" He puffed out his chest proudly, lower lip pulled between his teeth shyly. The hum he received in response made his heart warm, hearing Kihyun finally give his words some sort of tender confirmation. 

 

"Let's aim for something edible next week, shall we?" Kihyun replied, smirk turning to a cheeky grin as he stood straight, hands falling to his hips. "You can't be a total Godzilla of food forever, can you?" 

 

"That comparison made no sense, Kihyun," Hoseok pointed out with a laugh, though he couldn't find it in himself to care too much about the nonsense metaphor. It was cute no matter what, as long as it was Yoo Kihyun with a light in his eyes and a playful lilt in his melodic voice. 

 

"It made sense, definitely. Godzilla destroys everything. Thus far, you destroyed nearly every bit of food you prepared. You somehow ruined a salad. How do you ruin a salad?" Kihyun defended, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he gave the girl beside him a gentle pat on the shoulder, praising her for her work before he strutted over to Hoseok, looking every bit the confident and handsome man he was. "Don't try to make this special like everything else you've made thus far, yeah?" 

 

The closer Kihyun got, the more Hoseok felt his heart race. He felt Kihyun's hand on his shoulder, the boy barely tiptoeing just to look within Hoseok's mixing bowl. "Did you forget your insoles?" Hoseok teased, glancing down to Kihyun's feet. He looked back up just in time to see Kihyun redden and falter, quickly dropping down onto his heels indignantly. 

 

"Maybe I did. I'm not shorter than you, okay?" Kihyun looked away, jaw squared as he bit on the inside of his lip, blinking a bit too quickly for anything he was doing to be casual or natural. Hoseok realized that he was sulking. 

 

Nudging Kihyun lightly, Hoseok gave him a small grin. "You're just a little shorter than me. With the lack of insoles, you're a lot shorter," he pointed out, tone innocent as he gave another glance down to Kihyun's feet. He watched Kihyun's cheeks puff out, his lower lip protruding in a pout. Hoseok couldn't stop himself from reaching up to pinch Kihyun's cheek. "Pouting doesn't get you anything, you know. It's just cute, it doesn't make me want to apologize for the truth." 

 

Kihyun gave a loud sigh, hand raising to pat Hoseok between his shoulder blades. "Alright, alright, you win. Don't ruin your cake, hm? I'm not gonna help you this time," he murmured with a small smirk, hand drifting to pat Hoseok's cheek firmly. "You're on your own," he singsonged, twirling away dramatically with a grin threatening his lips. 

 

Hoseok found it absolutely adorable. 

 

~ 

 

"I think you know I like you, right?" Hoseok asked as he stood next to Kihyun, pink gloves pulled up to his elbow. A small bit of cake batter was smeared along his cheek, courtesy of Kihyun, who'd volunteered himself and Hoseok to stay back and wash the dishes. Hoseok didn't mind too much; it was more time to spend with Kihyun. 

 

Kihyun's cheeks turned pink, his head ducking in embarrassment. "Yeah, I know," he mumbled shyly, the usual confidence he exuded having flown south for the winter. Hoseok realized Kihyun was usually more reserved when he didn't have an easy escape, more flustered when he was one-on-one rather than one-on-twenty. 

 

"Does it bother you?" Hoseok asked, his lip pulled between his teeth as he scrubbed at a particularly messy mixing bowl. Someone seemed to have had too much fun mixing and too little fun baking. He placed his bets on Im Changkyun, a goofy boy who often laughed under his breath like a mischievous child when he was able to stab something or do anything that may cause actual bodily harm if done to a human. Changkyun was strange, sure, but he was also adorable, and he helped Hoseok more than once when it came to cooking. He owed the brat one or two favors. That knowledge didn't bother him as much as it perhaps should. 

 

"No, it doesn't bother me. But... how do you know you like me?" Kihyun questioned quietly, glancing at Hoseok from the corner of his eye as he dried a pan. He'd swapped his contacts for a pair of large round glasses, less stylish and more dorky, but as cute as ever on his face. Hoseok supposed he'd even find Kihyun adorable in a trash bag. He wasn't sure what he would do with such information, but now he had it. 

 

"My lungs ache when you're near, it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach when I think of you," Hoseok explained before trailing off, his lips pursed in thought. He searched his mind for more words, but came up short. "My heart races when you smile. I literally just imagined you'd be cute even in a trash bag, so I mean, if I don't like you, there's a small issue," he provided after a moment, a flustered smile on his lips. 

 

"A trash bag? Am I that bad at dressing myself?" Kihyun asked with a soft laugh, nudging Hoseok with his shoulder, loosening up. He gave a soft hum, tiptoeing to put the pan away before taking the bowl Hoseok handed him. "This was Changkyun's," he noted under his breath, answering Hoseok's prior thoughts. Hoseok mentally threw a fist in the air victoriously. It would be embarrassing to actually do such a thing. 

 

"You do wear mom jeans," Hoseok teased with a snicker, looking down at Kihyun's rolled up pant legs and white shoes. "You generally dress like a mom, really," he continued, eyes raising to Kihyun's striped shirt, neatly tucked into his high-waisted jeans. 

 

"You're the one who has a crush on a mom," Kihyun shot back indignantly, nose scrunched as his lips raised in a scowl. Hoseok understood why his nickname was hamster. He was significantly less scary thanks to his size, personality, and style. 

 

"That's true," Hoseok agreed, shooting a cheeky grin to Kihyun as he handed over another mixing bowl, this one having been significantly less messy. He bet that one was used by one of the girls. The guys had significantly less cooking skills and significantly more mess making skills. "I never said I disliked your style, though. I like your style. It suits you." 

 

"Don't say my style suits me when I'm wearing these," Kihyun requested with a lopsided grin, pushing his glasses up his nose to prove a point. "I literally look like a grandmother," he explained, pushing his bangs back before raising to his toes again. His bangs fell down again immediately, messier than before. 

 

"Would you fall in love with me?" Hoseok asked suddenly, his ears burning as soon as the words left his mouth. There had been a major disconnect between his brain and mouth, courtesy of his heart, and he definitely regretted it already. "Uh, sorry, my brain broke? I meant to say would you consider it, but even then it wasn't supposed to leave my mouth, and- wow, is it me or is it just awkward?" Hoseok coughed, his gaze returning to the remaining dishes. "I'm a mess," he concluded with a firm nod. 

 

"Understandable." Kihyun gave a soft laugh, resting his hand against Hoseok's shoulder comfortingly. "Oh, sorry, I forgot-" Hoseok shuddered at the feeling of the wet, rubbery glove through the fabric of his thin shirt, his nose scrunched in distaste. "But I can try, I mean there's nothing I can do to urge myself to fall in love with you, but if you keep being yourself, you're already well on the way there," he said with a small smile, hands folded idly on the sink counter. 

 

"There's butterflies somewhere in that pretty little stomach, right?" Hoseok joked, playing off the absolute mess in his own mind as he handed over another dish, "I could share mine with you if I have to."

 

Kihyun gave another laugh, taking the dish and drying it quickly. "Give me a bit of time, Hoseok. You're a charming guy with a pretty smile. It couldn't be too hard to fall in love with you, you know?" 

 

~ 

 

Gawking at Hoseok's creation, Kihyun tilted his head to the side quickly, a habit. "You made heart shaped cookies?" He questioned, his ears burning as he felt everyone's eyes on them. It was home ec, he didn't understand why everyone chose to stare now. 

 

"Yeah! They're cute, aren't they?" Hoseok questioned proudly, grinning so widely his cheeks were rosy and eyes squinted. "I saw the little cutters for hearts and I had to use them!" 

 

They were definitely cute, Kihyun couldn't disagree, no one could if Hoseok were looking at them so expectantly, as if he'd put the moon and the stars in the sky just to hear a soft word of praise. He supposed Hoseok would do such a thing if it meant being praised. He couldn't be too upset with that knowledge. "They're very cute, Hoseokkie, but are they edible?" 

 

Hoseok's eyes lit up, his head nodding fiercely, black hair bouncing. Kihyun couldn't help but imagine a cute little black-furred bunny doing the same thing. He decided the comparison was too cute to push from his mind, and let it stay, idly playing in the back of his head. "Yeah! Changkyunnie ate a few, he said they're good!" Hoseok chimed, his reddened lips wide with his grin. Kihyun momentarily wondered how it would feel to kiss them, to make them red like they were now with his own teeth. 

 

"Did he help you make them?" Kihyun questioned, looking over to the small ravenette curiously. He was met with a firm shake of the head from both boys, Hoseok proud and Changkyun shocked. "I'm proud of you then, Hoseokkie," Kihyun said after a moment, looking back at Hoseok with a small smile. 

 

The smile that graced Hoseok's lips was far more lovely than any other Kihyun had seen. He swore the lights in the man's eyes formed hearts, the red from his cheeks spreading to his ears and teasing the back of his neck. Hoseok's chest puffed out, as if he was filled with so much pride he physically couldn't contain it. Kihyun found his heart fluttering at the sight, unable to do anything more than return Hoseok's smile. "Wanna try one?" Hoseok asked, excitement clear in his voice. 

 

Kihyun nodded slowly, his lips curled up in a small smile. "Yeah, Hoseokkie," he voiced softly, feeling his heart swell at the small hop Hoseok did as he turned, taking a cookie and breaking the heart in half, reasoning it as the cookie was too big for Kihyun to eat whole. Kihyun knew that was a playful jab at his height. He found he didn't mind, choosing to take a bite of the cookie rather than scold Hoseok for another comment about his height. 

 

"Do you like it?" Hoseok questioned with a bright grin, leaning toward Kihyun's face expectantly. Kihyun sputtered, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth to avoid spitting anything at him as he gave a hum. The cookie actually tasted good, and Kihyun would've been much prouder if Hoseok wasn't so close, making Kihyun's heart hammer away at his lungs. Hoseok pulled him into an unexpected hug at the confirmation, laughing cheerfully into his ear. 

 

Setting the rest of the cookie onto the counter, Kihyun returned the hug, though his entire chest screamed questions. If he'd done this very thing to Hoseok only a few weeks ago, Hoseok would be the one with red cheeks and a racing heart, yet now, it was all Kihyun who was worked up by such a simple touch. Hoseok seemed completely unbothered. It was as if they'd swapped chests entirely. "It's very good, Hoseokkie," he murmured under his breath after swallowing the cookie dryly, his throat suddenly parched. 

 

"I bet I wouldn't ruin the salad now," Hoseok chimed, backing away to allow Kihyun space, his hands pressed back against the counter. His smile hadn't faltered at all, chest still puffed out proudly. Kihyun nodded slowly in agreement, standing on his toes to ruffle Hoseok's hair, to bring some sort of control and normality back to the situation. Panicking in his head wouldn't help anyone, after all, especially not himself. 

 

"You really wouldn't, Hoseokkie," Kihyun said with a half grin, fingers lingering in Hoseok's hair long enough to smooth it back down. He knew how Hoseok must've felt being the only one in love, every touch feeling like the most wonderful thing in the world yet making his heart clench longingly. He didn't quite have the courage to say it like Hoseok had. 

 

Hoseok beamed. 

 

~ 

 

Kihyun stood next to Hoseok in silence, the man having volunteered himself to wash dishes with Kihyun after class. He'd volunteered himself for the past month, giving Kihyun a cheeky grin and bounding over to him like an overexcited puppy when the last student shuffled out of the classroom. It was Kihyun's turn to wash the dishes while Hoseok dried, pink gloves pulled up to his elbows; Hoseok wore the yellow ones. 

 

"Are you feeling okay, Kihyunnie?" Hoseok asked softly, eyes low as he wiped at a cup formerly stained with hot chocolate. Kihyun glanced over at him long enough to see the small pout on his lips, realizing Hoseok likely thought Kihyun's silence was his own fault. 

 

"Yeah, of course. I've just been thinking, Hoseokkie. Stop looking like that. You haven't done anything," Kihyun murmured, bumping Hoseok lightly with his hip, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. 

 

"Thinking about what?" 

 

Kihyun hummed thoughtfully, already feeling the heat burn at his ears. He supposed now would be as good a time as any. "You still like me, right?" He turned to look at Hoseok as he spoke before he ducked his head, returning his attention to the plate in his hands. 

 

"Yeah, of course, Kihyunnie. Why do you ask?" Hoseok gave a small frown at the question, putting the cup down and reaching over to turn the water off. Kihyun's hands froze. He slowly took the plate from Kihyun, placing it in the sink. "We'll finish later," he said softly when Kihyun's eyes widened, head raising to look at him. 

 

"Well, you see..." Kihyun tried, trailing off and pursing his lips. He saw the fond smile on Hoseok's lips, comforting and patient. He knew Hoseok was keeping himself from saying something. Kihyun sighed, gesturing for him to speak. 

 

"Ah, sorry, your chin was just doing the little walnut thing it does when you think, and I thought it was cute," Hoseok explained easily, his ears reddening just enough to show his embarrassment. Kihyun gave him a small smile, his own blush spreading. At least he wasn't the only one affected. 

 

"Okay, so basically, my chest hurts when you're near. I think you really did share your butterflies or something, because I can feel them, even now," Kihyun explained, words merging the faster he spoke, the more anxious he became. He twiddled his thumbs. "It's super embarrassing to be the only one affected by something you do, too, I just can't function and I end up nervous. Like when you smile at me so proudly, not because you're cocky, but because you wait for me to praise you." 

 

"Should I not?" Hoseok asked softly, lips puckered and downturned in a pout. Kihyun quickly shook his head, hands hovering near Hoseok's face before falling to his sides again, deciding against touching him with his wet gloves. 

 

"Hoseok, I'm not asking you to stop anything-" 

 

"Then what is it?" 

 

Kihyun stared at Hoseok for a moment, lips pursing once again. He let out a small shout, turning his back to Hoseok and squatting on the ground, the fire along his ears spreading to the back of his neck. "Ah, I can't! This is embarrassing!" The whine in his voice brought a smile to Hoseok's lips, making the man walk around and squat in front of Kihyun, waiting expectantly, patiently. "How did you make it so easy?" Kihyun questioned under his breath, looking away before his eyes met Hoseok's. 

 

"Make what so easy?" Hoseok asked, that same fond smile on his lips as his hands rested on Kihyun's knees, giving him a small shake. "You don't have to be afraid, Kihyunnie. No matter what you say, I'm still gonna be here. I'm still gonna treat you the same." 

 

"I don't want you to treat me the same!" Kihyun groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face without touching it. "Ugh, I don't have a clue how to explain this, you jerk," he mumbled under his breath, shoulders slouching in defeat, his hands falling in front of him. 

 

"Then don't explain it. Just say it, even if I won't understand," Hoseok said softly, giving Kihyun's knees a firm squeeze. Kihyun tried to ignore the warmth that spread there, the tingle that started to enter his legs from squatting for so long. He envied Hoseok's thick thighs at that moment, his own skinny legs already trembling from effort; Hoseok's stayed firm, only shifting every once in a while when he moved closer to Kihyun. He knew Hoseok was trying to comfort him by coming closer, but he only took Kihyun's breath away each time he inched nearer. 

 

It felt as if Kihyun's brain short-circuited. No words came to mind, nothing that he deemed suitable enough to leave his lips. He heard English phrases from cheesy movies in his head,  _I love you very much, probably more than anybody could love another person,_ being one to stand out. He didn't recall seeing the movie. He didn't care much. He only knew that it fit his feelings for Hoseok exactly. Suddenly, it came to him. "Would you fall in love with me?" 

 

Hoseok gawked at him for a moment, smile falling from his face. Kihyun's stomach fell just as quickly, his eyes drifting from Hoseok's to the floor. "Did you just... quote me from a few months ago?" Hoseok asked softly, his smile gradually returning, brighter than it'd ever been. The second Kihyun gave a small, hesitant nod, Hoseok's hands were caressing his cheeks, thumbs rubbing against the skin in circles. Kihyun wasn't too bothered by the texture of the gloves nor the small wet spots still scattered about the surface. 

 

"I know you know that means I like you," Kihyun mumbled shyly, feeling Hoseok's hand raise to push Kihyun's bangs back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He paused for a moment before pressing another kiss to Kihyun's skin, just between his eyebrows, then another to the bridge of his nose. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Hoseok breathed, pressing another kiss to the tip of Kihyun's nose before grinning at him. "I can't believe you quoted me. That's so dorky. You're so dorky. You're so cute," he whispered, hands falling from Kihyun long enough to pull his gloves off, tossing them up toward the sink. He didn't see where they landed before he cupped Kihyun's cheeks again, the skin of his thumbs smooth. 

 

"You'd better," Kihyun murmured, trying to ignore the heat spreading from his neck to his chest. He wasn't sure if he'd ever blushed so hard before. Hoseok's laugh brushed over his lips, tasting of chocolate and marshmallows. "And you'd best believe that I am exactly the type to quote whoever I'm with," Kihyun continued, lips chasing Hoseok's after the man pressed a kiss just below Kihyun's mouth. 

 

"I had a feeling, but I'd have never imagined it to be so cute," Hoseok teased with a grin, pecking Kihyun's lips repeatedly, hands drifting down to Kihyun's neck, fingertips cooling the reddened skin. "Just like I'd never imagined you could blush all the way to your chest." 

 

"You need a better imagination," Kihyun breathed, tugging his own gloves off and placing them on the counter before his hands pressed against Hoseok's biceps, the man's skin warmer there. He leaned forward, a quiet whine teasing his lips as Hoseok leaned back just enough to keep Kihyun from kissing him, but still close enough for their lips to brush, for their breath to mingle. "You're evil," he whispered, eyes glancing to Hoseok's lips, quirked in a smirk, before returning to his half-lidded eyes. 

 

"Yeah, maybe, but I've been in love with you for a while, so I get to enjoy seeing you feel how I felt every time you got close to me like this," Hoseok cooed quietly, his smirk already spreading into a smile. It only widened at the way Kihyun sputtered, brows furrowing as he backed away just slightly. 

 

"I've never been close enough to kiss you," he sulked, arms crossing and head shaking. "If you aren't gonna kiss me, can we at least hurry up with the dishes so we can go on a date?" Kihyun was unable to hold in his laugh at how quickly Hoseok tried to stand, his own feet nearly tripping him up. 

 

"I'll kiss you at some point today," Hoseok compromised, a hand reaching down to help Kihyun to his feet. He gave a sheepish grin at Kihyun's playful eye roll, grabbing whatever gloves were in his reach and sliding them on. He watched Kihyun slide his own on with a loud laugh, though Hoseok didn't put together why exactly he was laughing. He shrugged it off, simply allowing himself to be happy, to bask in the moment. 

 

When Hoseok finally kissed Kihyun, it was sudden. Kihyun was in the middle of talking about how proud he was of Hoseok for improving in class when Hoseok leaned over, catching Kihyun's lips in a slow, chaste kiss. Their shoulders were pressed together, a dish in each of their hands. Kihyun gave an embarrassed, high-pitched laugh when they'd parted, looking down at their gloves. "A warning would've been nice," he mumbled sheepishly, red painting his ears again. 

 

"You're adorable," Hoseok murmured into Kihyun's ear, laughing when Kihyun flinched away, eyes narrowed and lip curled in a playful scowl. 

 

"Says the one who mixed up our gloves," Kihyun shot back, raising his hands to show off the pink glove on his left hand, a yellow one on his right. He watched Hoseok look down, his ears reddening when he caught sight of his own gloves, a mirror of Kihyun's hands. He looked up with an embarrassed grin. 

 

"That's alright. It's cute anyway," Hoseok said cheerfully, feeling his heart swell when Kihyun rolled his eyes and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, jen posted on a monday!!! tbh i started writing this late sunday night and finished it monday night, bc this was just swimming in my head all day! i hope you guys enjoy this little mess!! thank you so much for reading!! find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jenhoney100?lang=en)


End file.
